


Saved By The Ice

by AcetheHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Castiel is so pure, F/M, Ice Skating AU, Reader is a BAMF, Rowena Ships it, Smut, Won't spoil the story in the tags, figure skating, literally everyone is in this omg, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcetheHeart/pseuds/AcetheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak and Reader have been figure skating rivals for years. Years. The two both want to go to the Olympics, and great news, there’s a spot left! Wait, for a couple!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Asshole Award Goes To Castiel Novak

Your eyes blazed in anger, Castiel Fucking Novak dulled your blades! He sandpapered your skates, what the hell!? Those were the kinds of things you did as children, adult ice skates costed a lot of money to replace.

Well, a blade sharpening wouldn't cost that much, and it was nothing your sponsor couldn't handle. But it still made your blood boil.

You were still killing the jerk. 

With your dull skates in hand you burst through the changing room doors, scaring an unsuspecting Dean Winchester half to death. “Woah, we know who you are, no need to make an entrance.” He placed a hand on his chest to calm his startled heart.

Dean wasn't a skater, he ran the Zamboni and watched his younger brother Sam play hockey. Yet, you were sure even he knew the crime of skate dulling.

“Your boyfriend dulled my skates!” 

Of course, Castiel and Dean weren't dating and they never had, but you could cut the sexual tension with Cas and anybody with a knife. Sadly, your blades couldn't do that job.

You kept walking, ignoring anything Dean would have said after your outburst. It was probably just denial at this point.

The rink wasn't absolutely packed, but there would be witnesses for the lawyers to call upon. Sam was practicing his shooting with Gadreel, another member of the hockey team. Ruby, who skated for fun, laid on the bleachers listening to music through her earbuds. 

Then there was Novak himself.

“You bastard!” 

Castiel smirked knowingly to himself, you had found his surprise. Why he liked to torment you, you didn't think you'd ever know. Dropping your skates on the bleachers made Ruby open her eyes, you wanted all to see this.

“Who me?” He played coy, “what did I do?”

Without a second thought you walked out onto the ice in your sneakers and punched him right in the jaw. 

An audible collection of gasps came from Sam and Gadreel, while Ruby started to laugh uncontrollably.

“Hey!” Came a shout from the top of the bleachers. If you were going to get in trouble, it might as well be at the hands of the rink owner, Chuck Shurley. “What the hell are you doing?” His usual soft voice was harsh, like he was a father who caught his children in a fight. Chuck did not tolerate fighting, “L/N, I want a good reason for why you hit Novak.” 

You crossed your arms, “he dulled my skates with sandpaper.”

Castiel gives Chuck a bashful look while wiping some of the blood from his lip away. “Yeah, okay, I did deserve it.” His deep voice rang out since everybody had gone silent from the owner's arrival. 

“Asshole.” You sneered, “Crowley isn't going to happy about all this.”

“Hey, wait, don't bring your sponsor into this!” Castiel was no longer cocky, he was terrified of your sponsor. Not only because he had a lot more money than his, but Crowley saw true potential in you. He'd get terminated for messing with your stuff.

“How am I going to get new skates then?” You asked, your annoyance still clear.

Chuck looked over at Cas, “she has a point. Crowley likes to hand check her things so she doesn't have an injury risk.”

You couldn't believe how childish that man was, you and Cas had known each other since you were seven. He was twelve. Never once had he touched your skates, and you respected him for that, your skates were important and if one thing went wrong you could be out of the game forever.

That didn't mean he didn't mess with you from time to time, you both made puberty hell for each other. For a year you had won, his voice was in a constant state between a growl and a squeak, and you wouldn't shut up about it. 

Then his voice had to ruin it all and become a woman’s wet dream.

However, he could say the same for your boobs. Calling you ‘flat’ had quickly become a lie over a few summers. Now he was forced to take matters to the adult extreme and mess with your beloved skates.

“I'll buy her new ones or pay to get them sharpened.” Cas offered, pulling you out of your memories. “For now she can use some of the rinks, right?”

Chuck looked from Cas to you before he nodded, “Rowena doesn't like it when you two fight, try and behave yourselves.” The adorable owner went in the back and got you a pair of makeshift skates, and a towel for the blood Cas was getting everywhere.

“Yes, sir.” You and Cas said in unison. 

“Jesus, you hit me hard.” He practically whined when Chuck left. You couldn’t stop the smirk from spreading across your lips as you walked to sit by Ruby. 

Taking off your shoes you winked at him, “that was the point.” 

You could hear him scoff and begin to skate around, waiting for your shared Olympic coach, Rowena. Her and Castiel clashed, almost never getting along, but you loved her. The two of you had made far more progress in the past years, Castiel was just so damn stubborn. 

Sometimes you didn’t blame him, his sponsor; Gabriel, was also his big brother. They weren’t like the Winchester’s though, who got along really well most of the time. They butted heads and it actually made you feel bad for him. 

Did he truly have a friend?

Of course, Dean, Sam, and Gadreel were his friends. You'd even consider yourself a friend, or somewhat of a mutual. 

Your eyes cast downwards, perhaps you shouldn’t be so hard on him. 

“Alright, darlings, I’m here.” The Scottish accent you’ve come to adore called from the entrance. 

“Rowena!” You shout excitedly standing up, beckoning her in for a hug. Castiel watches from the ice with a small smile, ready to get the show on the road. The redhead pulls you into her arms, giving you a nice hug before pulling away and sitting on the bench where you once were.

“Have you warmed up?” She asked putting on her own skates, Castiel responded with a faroff ‘yes’ as he started to glide around again. 

You pouted, “I have not, since someone decided to dull my blades.”

Rowena gave a knowing look towards the ice, she gently patted the side of your leg, telling you to get on with your warm ups now before you practiced with her. You nodded and stepped out onto the ice, the feeling of flying while standing would never get old, this was your dream and you were thankful to be living it.

You let all that anger go and drifted around the rink gracefully, you were used to being watched but it was always a treat when Gadreel or Sam stuck around to watch you do your thing. Especially because they didn’t have to, Ruby was just waiting for her ride.

“How are the skates?” Cas asked passing by, he turned so he was facing you and skating backwards. Seemingly very interested in what you were going to say. 

You looked down at them and shrugged, they were an ugly shade of tan but they were already broken in so they felt fine. “Okay, I guess. I’ve decided you should pay to get mine sharpened, I can’t risk breaking in new skates.” 

The sudden change in topic didn’t surprise him, “alright. No sponsors involved then?”

“Since it’ll only cost, like, thirteen dollars, no sponsors.” You agreed shaking his hand. Rowena saw the small gesture and stepped out onto the ice with a smile, “okay, okay, I’m here now.” She announced, sliding between the two of you, “let's do this!”

\-----

Both you and Castiel were sweating bullets, Rowena didn’t play around. The two of you had to be Olympic ready. There was no slacking in this business. 

“Keep hydrated, Castiel. Take a break.” She said, Cas often pushed himself too hard and needed more breaks than you. It was clear he would get a spot on the men’s team, and he thought it was equally clear that you’d make it on the woman’s.

When he passed you, you gave him a pat on the shoulder which made his heart sputter out of control for a moment, “don’t work yourself too hard.” 

He nodded and got off the ice, grabbing his water bottle he watched you from the seats. You moved so naturally, he was almost jealous of the talent. 

Your borrowed blades cut through the ice nicely, leaving behind a noise that had become music to everyone who came to the rink regularly. 

Dean came up behind Cas and took a seat next to him. Dean didn't have to stay all day and most didn't know why he did, maybe he just liked to watch, “why don't you tell her?” 

“Tell her what?” Cas replied cluelessly, glancing over at his best friend. 

The green eyed Zamboni operator laughed, confusing Castiel even more. “Oh, I don't know, how madly in love with her you are.” 

“I'm not madly in love with Y/N.” Cas whispered so the ladies on the rink couldn't hear him.

“That's why you're whispering.” Dean stated, “she called you my boyfriend and told me you dulled her skates with sandpaper. Didn't you do that to Hannah?”

Castiel groaned at the mention of his ex, “back before I knew she was a lech.” 

“Dude, lech is an understatement. She climbed your four story house and broke in through your brothers bedroom window for ‘cuddles’ with you.” 

He laughed before taking a drink of water, “yeah, Gabriel almost pissed himself, but just because I sandpaper people's skates doesn't mean I love them.” 

“Cas, did you or did you not like Hannah when you dulled hers?” Dean asked, leaning on his hand.

“I did, but that was different.” 

“Different because you liked her.”

“What are you talking about, Dean?”

“You don't just like Y/N, you've known her since you were twelve, and you've picked on her for everything under the sun. Most of all you've fallen for her. Face it, Cas, you need a girl who can take a hit and give you one right back.” Dean’s advice was the best and everyone knew it, he gave things how they were. Zero bullshit. “You just don't realize it yet.” 

Cas shook his head and stood back up on his skates, “thanks for the advice, Gandhi, I'll keep it in mind.” 

Dean could tell Cas didn't believe him, but that was alright. He'd see soon enough. 

With a final gulp of water, Cas stepped back out onto the ice to listen to Rowena’s instructions. The things Dean had said still echoing in the back of his mind.


	2. Best Roommate Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Hannah's past revealed? Love is in the air with Cas and Reader's date plans, but does the roommate approve?

Buttoning up your coat you looked at the snow that continued to fall, wondering why exactly you didn't drive or bring money for the bus. 

Not like waiting for the bus would've been much better.

You sighed and picked up your backpack, slinging it over your shoulder, if you waited any longer it'll be cold and dark. You could always call Charlie, but you didn't want to drag her out of the Star Trek marathon she'd been fangirling over for weeks now.

“Hey, I'm taking you to get your blades sharpened, aren't I?” Cas’ pantie wetting deep voice calls as he rushes up the steps. 

If he took you to get your blades sharpened, he also had to take you home! Maybe you'd thank him after all this was said and done, it was just what you needed after all. 

“Yeah, come on.” 

Today Cas had worn a smoke grey knit sweater, with extremely dark blue jeans. His tan trench coat didn't really go along with the whole aesthetic, but he insisted on wearing it whenever the weather called for it. You didn't mind though, he always did look kind of cute in the worn out thing.

Like a gentleman, he opened the door for you. A small blush covered your cheeks as you went to go through, however, his personality was overall not very gentlemanly. He gave your ass a small slap, earning him yet another deck to the face.

His nose this time.

“Y/N!” Castiel shouted your name out in pain, “I think you broke my nose!” 

You snatched his car keys and laughed, “I hope I did.” A proud feeling spread in the pit of your stomach, never once had you and him been so close. He had never driven you home, or let you openly punch him more than once. “Don't touch my butt again.” You say firmly and he nods fearfully.

The butt slap aside, maybe you and Castiel were becoming friends. Real friends. Friends did that to each other, right? Right.

You walk out to his golden ‘pimp’ car and got in the drivers seat. Cas probably knew where the sharpeners building was, but he didn't know where your house was. Plus he was holding the towel up to his nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

Starting the car, you laughed, “you sure bleed a lot, Novak.”

“Thanks for noticing, I blush.” He sassed, he clearly hadn’t wanted to bleed today. “Is this what a period is like?”

You suppress a smirk and start pulling out of the rinks snowy driveway. “Not exactly, you see we don’t bleed out of our faces. We-”

“Spare me.” He cut you off frantically.

“You're such a baby, you asked.” You snickered, your eyes on the road. You and Cas had never talked so much without truly insulting each other, it was nice. 

Castiel even noticed the change and he had to look out the window just to keep himself from saying anything stupid. 

Again. 

Maybe Dean was right? He shook his head, he was bad with relationships. He couldn't drag you into something that he didn't know if he could handle.

The drive didn't take you long, your hometown was small and only had so much to do with skating equipment. “Want me to keep the car warm?” You asked, handing him your skates. You'd be able to pick them up tomorrow morning before practice.

He took the skates from you and nodded, “sure.” With a curt nod he got out of the car and rushed into the shop. You watched his coat bustle behind him and smiled to yourself, in his own way, Castiel Novak was oddly charming. 

Of course, he was overly playful sometimes, but he never wanted to make anyone uncomfortable. He was in the habit of tilting his head whenever someone confused him, and his puppy-dog eyes could melt the whole damn rink. 

Your hand brushed down the steering wheel, now that you thought of it, you had never seen him let anyone else drive his car. As pimpin’ as it was. He hadn't stopped you, you felt special. Well, it wasn't Dean’s Impala, his one and only baby. But still, you felt special.

You jumped when the car door was practically ripped open, “oh my God, please pretend to be my girlfriend!” Castiel whisper shouted to you, unbuckling your seatbelt as quickly as he could.

“Wait, wha-ah, hey!” He had lifted you up from your seat, and cradling you in his arms like you were the Olympic gold medal. In all the commotion, you hadn't seen Hannah rush out of the blade sharpeners. She crossed her arms, looking suspicious as all hell.

“Hannah see, I told you!” Cas cried joyously, his voice going up two octaves. You almost snorted. 

Almost.

She nodded sort of in shock, “Y/N? I, oh, um, I didn't think you were the girl Castiel had been bragging about in there.” 

You shook your head before laughing when Cas squeezed your side, was he really tickling you on purpose? “W-What?” You giggled, “of course we are!” 

That made him stop, thank goodness, “see, Han? I told you, we’re in love.”

Love was a strong word, but hey, you were so getting something for free. “Why were you bragging about me,” you wanted to crawl into the snow and just die there, “sweetie?” 

“Uh, well, you see…”

\-----

When Cas let the door close behind him he knew something was wrong, his eyes scanned the desk until he spotted his ex. Lord above, it had to be Hannah?

She turned around and her eyes lit up like a damn Christmas tree. “Castiel!” Her excited voice made him want to turn and run back to the car for cover.

He dropped off your skates and filled out a paper, “how've you been, Hannah?” This was all so painful, someone put him out of his misery.

“Good, good. I miss you, of course.” 

Of course. 

“I'm sorry, I would miss you too, but I’m taken.” He lied, and it was a painfully obvious lie too. Cas would often keep his current lover close, where they could save him from situations like these.

Hannah hid her doubt behind a Mona Lisa smile and tilted her head, not unlike Cas did. “Really, who?” She asked, hoping he would get caught in a loop.

“Just this awesome girl, we’re very much in love.” That's the first thing that came to his mind? Well, you were in the car just a few feet away and he knew you wouldn't have been happy if he used you. 

He placed your skates on the filled out sheet, smiling at the guy behind the counter, saying they were ready.

Hannah seemed momentarily disappointed, but that quickly faded once she leaned in closer, “I don't see anyone around, wouldn't she be with you after practice?” 

Screw you not being happy about it.

\-----

Of course, Cas had explained it a lot nicer for Hannah’s sake, but that's when he ran for it and almost ripped his car's door off.

“Oh, oh yeah. Very in love.” You play off coolly, brushing a hand through your hair. “But it's freezing can I please get back in the car?” You asked, patting his cheek. There was no way you were going to get caught up in the ‘prove it’ cliché.

Hannah sighed rudely in protest, “somehow, I don't believe you.”

By now, Cas had set you back down on the snow and you rolled your eyes walking in front of the car, i.e. walking in front of her. “Well, sister, we don't need you to believe it, it only matters if we do.” You sassed before getting back in the car.

You weren't kissing Cas to prove it, and then falling into a whirlwind romance, it wasn't your style. If Cas was ever going to fall for you, you were making it hell for him. 

Simple.

The man in question slid into the driver's seat and got out of their as fast as he could, “I thought I was going to die, thank you.”

“She didn't seem so bad.” You reasoned, “but holy hell, no one is going to believe we’re dating.”

Cas seemed to get defensive, “what do you mean?” 

“Hannah, she wasn't over the top clingy like she used to be-”

“Not that.”

The dating thing? You furrowed your brows and looked over at him, “nobody is going to believe we’re dating?” 

“Why isn't it believable?”

You were even more confused, “our track record isn't exactly the best.” You explained gently, he seemed upset that you had mention the compatibility, through, what he thought, were your eyes. “Listen, Cas. Why don't we actually try being friends first?”

He glanced at you sideways before he nodded.

“And if Hannah spreads it like wildfire then we’ll pretend.” 

Castiel Novak could not be mad at you for not wanting to date him the same day he sandpapered your ice skates. 

The two of you had never bonded, not once. 

Time to change that. 

“Cassie,” you whined, “I saved your life back there, now you have to take me on a date.”

“What, really?” He was surprised.

“Yes, really. Tomorrow, we have early morning practice and the afternoon off.” You said, pointing him to your street. “Around six?” 

Castiel stopped outside your door and grinned a little, “six.” 

Despite telling yourself not to, you leaned in and pecked his cheek. Without another word you hopped out of his car and scrambled to your front door, thanking the heavens that Balthazar left it unlocked for you.

“Did you just kiss who I think you just kissed?” Speaking of, Balthy was placed on the couch looking through the blinds.

Even if he was the best roommate you'd ever had, he was so nosey. “No ‘I love you’? ‘Welcome home, baby’?” You asked playfully while crossing your arms.

“Well, dear, I did catch you with another man.” He smiled, it was easy to tell he loved playing games like this with you. “I don’t think you deserve a welcome.”

You laughed, “it’s nice to see you, Balthy.”

“And you.”

You put your bag down and sat yourself down on his lap, “still love me?” You asked, wrapping your arms around his neck.

Balthazar looked out the window again, giving a faint nod. “I suppose, even if you are seeing Novak.”

Leaning your head on his chest you scoff, “I loved you first.”

The Frenchman couldn't deny your love and gave you a small hug, “come on now, I don't want your boyfriend getting upset.”

“He isn't my boyfriend, we’re just going on a date tomorrow. No big deal.”

“No big deal.” The words rolled off his tongue easily, but he still dumps you onto the floor, “a date is a big deal, I have to help you pick an outfit!”

Another pro and con, he’ll help you get dressed for a date. Only after dumping you onto the floor. Literally. “That's a nice offer, but I'm going to have to skate in said outfit.” You grunted getting up. “We’re going at six.”

“Don't underestimate me!” He called, running up to your bedroom, and you let him. Whatever he picked out would work, it just saved you time in the long run. You still couldn't believe that you were actually going on a date with thee Castiel Novak, the boy you had tormented and been tormented by for years. 

What changed so suddenly?

You didn't think it mattered, childish games always came to an end anyway.


	3. Dean Winchester Is Always Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean knows all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a bit longer, writer's block is a mess. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a short and sweet filler.

“Wake up, Y/N!” Balthy shouted, “don't make me kick you!” 

What a lovely sentence to wake up to.

“I'm sleeping, Balthazar!” You yelled covering your head with your pillow. It was always like this, adding to the small but growing con list, Balthazar was totally a morning person.

“Novak is here to pick you up!”

Your eyes shot open and your pillow rocketed across the room from the force of sitting up, “what!?”

Your roommate popped his head in through the door and gave you a ‘hurry up’ look. “Castiel Fucking Novak is picking you up for practice.” He said nearly stomping his foot, “get your lazy ass out of bed and get dressed!” 

“Watch your language!” You yelped as you pushed the blankets off the bed and ran to your connected bathroom to get ready for the day. 

What a lovely way to wake up.

\----

“You didn't have to pick me up, Cas.” You say, feeling absolutely ridiculous in the outfit Balthazar had picked out for you. It wasn't a bad outfit, no way, it's just you didn't think you had anything like it in your closet.

Castiel chuckled, “I wanted to see how cute you were in the morning.”

“How cute am I in the mornings?”

“Very.” 

You felt heat rise in your cheeks and you looked out the car window, “Balthy picked out this whole thing, not me.” The cream colored sweater kept you warm, but the short jean shorts did not. That's why he made you wear thick tights underneath.

“It's different, I like it,” Cas claimed, and he did. He had never seen you in a real knit sweater, like the ones he wore. You were adorable and he couldn't help but steal glances. 

First stop was the sharpeners, Cas made you go In this time since he didn't want to run into Hannah. Even if the chance of that was slim. You wasted no time picking them up and paying with the money he had given you.

“Um, Rowena said the meet is in a few days.” Castiel spoke when you got back in the car.

“The one that tests if we can go to the finals?” You asked.

“That's the one.” He answered.

You smiled more to yourself than at him, “the real deal. This is our big break, Cas.” 

“Do you think we’ll both get in?” It wasn't very likely with you being on separate gender sides, as well as being from the same small town.

You shrugged, “no, but that doesn't mean one of us won't. Whoever loses will just have to cheer for the winner.”

“Is that a punishment?” Castiel teased, pulling up to the rink. You brushed off his question by gently shoving his shoulder, the freezing winter air whipped your hair back out of your face and caused you to shiver.

The two of you rushed inside to the warm check-in area, not today Jack Frost. Not today.

“There you two are, no arguing?” Chuck asked, glancing up from his laptop screen. It was always nice to see him so early, he was the cheeriest person at the rink. 

You gave a small nod, “thankfully. We’re becoming friends.” 

Chuck didn't expect your answer, “the two of you, friends?” He couldn't argue, it was a nice change. “At least Dean won't have to clean blood off the ice anymore.” 

“Oh no, he still will.” Castiel assured him, waiting at the steps. 

You laughed and shrugged, the violent struck might not end just because you were buddies. “Anyway, let's get going.” Breaking the conversation off, you made your way down to the ice. Rowena was already warming herself up, and you couldn't have been more excited. 

“So, did pretty boy tell you about the meet?”

“He did.”

“Is your costume all ready?” She asked in a motherly tone. Which you couldn't help but love, she had to be the best coach you knew.

You nodded sitting on the bench, putting on your freshly sharpened blades felt amazing. “Of course, it’s been ready since I was little.” You replied standing up, “and it unintentionally matches Cassie’s.”

“Unintentionally.” Cas replies with a laugh, the two of you had made sure it matched and whoever won would have the ‘better color’. “Kids.” He added, lacing up his skates.

“We weren’t the smartest.” You added, “we also hated each other.” The last fact seemed to pull it all together, whoever came out on top would get the glory. Now, however, you were actually happy about not hating each other.

\---

“Another break for you, Castiel.” Rowena said, cutting you off from your spin. Did he work too hard again? You looked over, he had. Panting, red-faced, it broke your heart.

Without a second thought you skated to his aid, "what did I tell you?"

"Not to work myself too hard." He replied breathlessly.

“And what did you do?”

Cas gave you an exasperated look, “Y/N.”

“Castiel.” You replied with a stern motherly look. You didn’t know if it was you or Rowena’s look from behind you. 

‘The woman is always right’.

“I worked myself too hard.” He sighed, allowing you to get his water for him, “but I know my boundaries.” 

“I’m sure you do, but for me would you just rest before I have to beat you up?”

Cas cracked a smile at your threat and nodded, “fine.” He took his water and drank up. He had never gone down so easily, without a fight, and as if he knew Castiel was on the bench again, Dean came through the doors.

“Rumor has it you asked Y/N on a date.”

“Do you hear everything?” Cas shook his head, scooting over so his friend could take a seat by him. Dean smiled after shrugging his shoulder, to signal he had his ways. “Are you here to tell me ‘I told you so’.”

“Not so much as I’m happy for you.”

Cas knew Dean wanted to say ‘I told you so’, but there would be no point. He sighed and stood back up, “well, I guess Dean Winchester is always right, isn’t he?”

Dean smirked, “you know he is.”


	4. Aching In Different Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Cas go on a date, but Cas isn't feeling his best.

Your arm was up, leg out and you glided to a stop. Rowena and Cas clapped from behind you, which didn't help the fiery blush on your cheeks. “Well done, Y/N!” Your lovely coach called as you made your way back over to her.

“You really think I was that good?” You asked, rubbing the back of your neck. The one great thing about winter sports was that any sweat was cooled quickly because of the temperatures.

“Would I be here if you weren't?” Rowena asked, and all you could do was laugh at your silliness.

An Olympic coach would no way take an interest in you if you didn't have any skill, it was just natural to feel that you weren't all that. “No, not for me anyway.” You pointed to Cas.

“Me?” He acted surprised, but he knew he was good. You both did. “Ah, that's not important, we’re free right?”

Rowena clicked her tongue in annoyance, “yes, you're free.”

Castiel grabbed you hand and you slid with him off the ice, nearly face-planting into the bleachers. Someone was eager to take you on that date. A laugh covered up your true emotions, you were worried for him.

You hadn't been paying attention, but it truly hadn't looked like he had been pushing himself all that hard. Yet, he still looked uncomfortable after leaving the ice.

“Do you need some more of your water before we go?” You asked hesitantly, pulling your skates off.

He shook his head, his smile covers any doubt you had, “nah, I'll be fine. They'll have water there, won't they?”

You gave him a smile and nodded, “can I drive again?”

He handed you the keys with no argument, which you were happy about. Your happiness faded when he looked like he really couldn't argue with you, “Castiel?”

“I'm good.” He brushes your concern off, his skates going into his bag with little resistance. Those bright blue eyes of his seemed to save him from his own stupidity, how he ever did it was a mystery to you.

“Alright, just take it easy, old man.” You teased half-heartedly, slinging his arm around your shoulders in a means to help him. It went along with your joke and looked cute.

The sides of Cas’ eyes crinkled as smiled genuinely at your lousy joke, “back in my day it was rude to disrespect your elders.”

“I'm not disrespecting you, grandpa. I'm helping you.”

He couldn't argue, instead, he laughed. His laugh, however, was cut off by a cough, that sounded extremely painful.

“Woah, grandpa, have you been smoking?” You asked worriedly.

Castiel cleared his throat and shook his head, “just a tickle, I'm fine Y/N, don't worry about me.” He didn't want you to worry about him, and it wasn't like he had never coughed before.

You knew something was wrong, but decided you'd make sure he got something to drink fast at the restaurant. You didn't need him to be angry at you for worrying about him too much. Sadly, you weren't his mother, but you might tell Gabriel about this. Gabe was his sponsor and brother, he had to help.

\---

Cas had been uncomfortable throughout the whole car ride, but he wouldn't tell you what was wrong. You threatened to take him to the hospital, but his laughs always seemed so carefree that you didn't. He had planned to take you on a nice date anyway, and it would be a bitchy move to take him somewhere just because he was a little sore from practice.

So there you were, in one of the nicest restaurants in the town, and you would've settled for McDonald's.

“You really didn’t have to take me here, Cas.” You said truthfully, but you were glad he did. Now you could tell Balthazar just how thoughtful he was, taking everything from the past few years back.

“I did, as amends for all the mean things I’ve done to you.” 

It was the sweetest thing he’s ever said to you, and you knew you’d remember it for the rest of your days. “How am I supposed to reply to that?” You smiled, looking down at the table.

Castiel simply chuckled, drawing your attention back up to him. “Just like that, I guess.” He looked pleased to know you were speechless. 

It really was a lovely date. Filled with stories that used to make you angry with each other, now they made you laugh. 

“Remember that one time I wrote ‘I heart dicks’ on your locker in high school?” You giggled behind your napkin, trying to finish chewing. The best day of high school was that day, you had gotten a brand new sharpie marker, and went for it.

Castiel, of course, had remembered that day differently. Thankfully, it wasn't his worst day. "Obviously, it was the day everybody thought I was gay." 

"Mhmm, and what did you write on my locker?" You asked with a shit eating grin. 

Cas didn't reply, not at first. Then, he sighed, "'Castiel Novak is my...' do I really have to say it out loud?"

"It was in the yearbook, Castiel."

"'Castiel Novak is my sugar daddy.'"

You burst out into giddy laughter, you would've been embarrassed, but everybody started asking Cas if it was true. Turning him into an awkward little prince. "Are you my sugar daddy now?"

"Why are you like this?" He asked covering his face, it was truly adorable.

"It was five years ago, I think I'm allowed to ask you that question."

Cas shook his head and kept his smile, although it faltered just a bit. He hadn't been acting sick during the date, you wondered why it would be faltering now. "Novak, are you okay?" Your calm voice failed to show how truly concerned you were getting.

"L/N, I'm older than you. My 'hot bod' just can't handle working that hard." He replied, but you saw how his hand brushed over his chest like he wanted to relieve some pain.

You gave him a fake smile, "yeah," you mused, "duh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love comments, please give. I'll 100% reply.


	5. I'm Not Giving Up On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena finds out the only open spot left is for a figure skating couple and tells the two they'll have to try out together instead of apart. Reader urges Cas to seek help and when he does the results are devastating.

You walked into your living room with a big happy grin on your face, after Cas had reassured you a hundred times that he was just sore, you finally allowed yourself to be happy.

“How was your date?” Balthy asked upon your arrival. He was sprawled out on the couch in his underwear, drinking wine, holding a stuffed cat, and watching Mean Girls. 

“How was yours?” You ask with a sly grin, you had told Balthazar so many times to just get an animal already, but he insisted his stuffed cat was the only pet he needed. 

He scoffed at the question and motioned to the TV with his hand that held the glass of wine. “Lovely, as you can see.” 

You made him move his legs so you could sit on the couch too, “I do see. Kitty,” you pretended to tip a hat at the stuffed toy, which only served to make you roommate laugh. “My date was nice, Cas was nice.”

Balthy sat up just a little, a gesture that you knew meant he wanted details. 

“He took me to that nice restaurant. The one with the purple shutters and told me that it was amends for all the mean things he had- we had done to each other as children.” You began, “we talked about high school, laughed a lot.”

“Sister, you have it bad. Then again, it looks like he has it bad too.”

“Has what bad?”

He gave you a ‘seriously’ face, “love!”

You scoffed, it had only been two days. Well, eight years. But you hated him for a good seven of them. Disliked. Maybe?

“Oh, God. Am I making you question your existence?”

“What?” You asked puzzled, “no.”

Balthazar was just as confused as you were, you had gone into thought and you guessed he was contemplating whether he had made you realized you were in love or not. “Whatever the case may be, it's safe to say that you have a crush.” 

Crush was good enough, you wouldn't deny that.

“Alright, Balthy. Finish your movie and then go to bed, okay?” You got up off the couch, beginning to head for the stairs.

He nodded, “the second one is trash anyway.”

\---

You were pleasantly surprised to see that some of the snow had melted and the sun was out, though it wouldn't last for long. It was a sunny day for good things.

You had called Castiel, telling him you were taking the bus since you didn't feel like paying him back in gas money. He laughed and told you this was the only time he’d let you slide and it warmed your heart. He was such a sweetie, you wished he had dulled your blades sooner.

The bus stopped across the street from the rink and you got out, there was no ice on the sidewalk thanks to the storekeepers. They always put salt out the night before.

With a skip in your step you crossed the street and opened the rinks door, but instead of Rowena warming up and getting ready on the ice, she was sitting in the front lobby. The same bench your parents sat on when they waited for you as a child.

Why was Rowena on the parent bench? “Y/N, you’re here!” She said, her tone wasn’t overjoyed. More like relieved. “Is Castiel with you?”

“Not today, I took the bus.” You explained taking a seat by her.

As if on cue, Cas came through the door. He was smiling, but it fell when he saw you and Rowena on the parent bench. “What’s going on?”

“You could either take this really well or take it really hard.” She stalled, wanting Cas to come over too. You weren't sure what she was trying to hide, what kind of news could be taken both ways? 

She sat up straight, where you and Cas slouched. “I spoke with the judges this morning,” Rowena’s voice was unusually low. It caught your attention, though. “The only spot left…” 

You could nearly hear a pen drop, you heart was beating in your ears and Cas looked feverish.

“…is for a couple.” 

For a couple!?

You didn’t really know how to feel, on one hand, you and Cas had been arguing over who would win the Olympics for the town. Never thinking that both of you could do it, but now Rowena was telling you that you had to do it together or there was no way you’d even get in.

“We’ve worked too hard to give up now.” Castiel chimed in, “I’d be willing to do couple practice if you would, Y/N?”

He was serious. So many years of arguing over who was better and you would come together with no problem?

You supposed it was very childish of you to be holding onto such a grudge after making up, and it was your dream to go to the Olympics. It didn’t matter how you got there, as long as you did. “I’m fine with it.” You replied with a grin.

“Ah, you two are so calm, I was about to freak out!” Rowena laughed, “I’m glad you two are getting along, that really could’ve been a disaster.”

Cas smiled in amusement, “it still might be. I have no idea how to properly skate with someone else.”

“Didn’t you skate with Hannah on that old trashy pond?”

Cas sent you a glare, but you and Rowena laughed anyway. His glare turned into a spiteful grin, “I said properly.” 

“What do you think I'm here for?” Your coach smiled, “I'm going to help two great skaters become one.”

“Will you be our minister?” Cas teased as he stood up, you stood up with him and laughed.

A couple skate. It wasn't the worse news, and it was actually pretty exciting. You'd be lying if you said the moves some of them didn't impress you. Funny, because now you were doing the impressing. 

Just like this morning, a skip found its way into your step. You saw that Sam and Gadreel were practicing today and you didn't know whether to be happy that they'd get to see you and Cas, or nervous because they might see you fall on your ass. 

“Hey, guys.” Sam waved, he always greeted people when they got onto the ice, it was sweet.

“Hey, Sammy. Getting any in the net?” You asked, taking a seat on the bleachers so you could lace up your skates.

Gadreel laughed, “more are hitting my face.”

“He has a mask!” Sam replied warily, to which Gadreel only scoffed.

You smiled at the hockey players, glad the horror stories from other rinks about skaters and players weren’t true here. The guys here were simply too sweet.

Rowena stepped out onto the ice before you and Cas, you were a tad nervous since you didn’t know how you would manage a whole new routine with him. “Alright, I want you two to skate around with each other so I can get an idea of the kind of routine we need.” 

Castiel held his hand out to you and you gladly took it, what you thought would end in you falling actually turned into somewhat of an already perfect routine. The two of you seemed to fit nicely together, like two little dancers in a music box. 

Your blades didn’t tangle, neither of you tripped and it was then that you were most certain that this was always supposed to be how it was. Your hair, although tied in up in a ponytail, whipped into your face. It didn’t even bother you because the way the corners of Cas’ eyes crinkled when he smiled at you made all the bad things go away.

Before you knew it Rowena, Sam, and Gadreel were all clapping. Pulling you and Cas from the magic trance.

“I have ideas!” Said Rowena in a sing-song voice.

\---

The routine Rowena had worked out for you two was absolutely lovely and complex, it was sure to take the gold. The only downside was that Cas was coughing, really hard. His hand was upon his chest again and you truly started to worry since you were just fine.

Cas was leaning against the side of the rink, his breathing labored. Your coach went to go get him some more water since he had gulped his down in one chug.

“Castiel, you need to see a doctor.” You said in a worried tone as you lead him over to the bleachers. You placed your hands on either side of his face, feeling just how warm he had gotten.

The room should've have cooled him off by now, “can you walk to your car?” 

He nodded ‘yes’ and you were quick to take off his skates, not caring if you had to take him to the hospital in his socks.

“Rowena!” You called, knowing your voice would carry. You put Cas’ arm around your shoulder and started helping him up the stairs.

The redheaded woman ran into view, fear on her face.

“I'm taking Castiel to the hospital, please call Gabriel and tell him to meet us there.”

She nodded, even though she saw Cas shake his head feverishly. He didn't want his sponsor there, but he would want his brother. 

With little to no force, you pushed Cas out the door and into the car. He was wheezing and it scared you shitless, could he even breathe? You turned the AC on, even if it was below freezing outside. It would be too cold to roll down the windows, he just needed clear air.

You sped off to the hospital and Cas could've sworn there were tears in your eyes.

\---

Your stomach churned, but not in the same way it did before a meet. Your stomach hurt like you might throw up at any minute. Gabriel sat next to you, who was leaning over with a hand on his head. You suspected he felt the same.

“Mr. Novak, Miss L/N?” 

Surprisingly, you shot up out of your seat before Gabriel did.

“Is he alright?” You asked frantically, balling up the bottom of your shirt into your hands as a nervous habit. 

The doctor gave you a warm smile and nodded, “Castiel’s fine, he's resting. However, I'm afraid he does have an illness.”

“An illness?” Gabriel piped in, “my baby brother…” He trailed off, almost not believing it. “What is it?”

“Castiel has chronic obstructive pulmonary disease or COPD as it's commonly known. Emphysema and bronchitis are the most common conditions that make up COPD.” The doctor explained. “Rescue inhalers or oral steroids can help control symptoms and minimize further damage to his lungs. I understand Mr. Novak is training to be an Olympian, he won't be able to do it without help.”

Your knees felt weak, Cas was sick and you needed to make sure he could still live his dream. You'd do anything.


	6. Live Your Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas makes sure Reader doesn't tell a soul about his health and the two perform for the Olympic judges to see if they can get in!

The nurse had finally let you in to see Cas and you practically tripped over the tiny trash can in his room. 

Gabriel had gotten to see him first since they were related and you thought it was so unfair you began crying outside in the hallway. Feeling as though you couldn't stop, you crashed into his arms and sobbed.

“Woah, Y/N, are you alright?” He asked, taken about by the sudden cries.

“Am I alright!?” You weeped, gripping onto his hospital gown. “Are you alright?” 

Cas seemed humbled by the fact that you were thinking about him, even if he was in the hospital like this, it didn't mean you had to. “I'm fine, Y/N. They said COPD is kind of like asthma. I can get an inhaler and everything, I'll still be allowed to play in the Olympics.” He explained, knowing the doctor probably didn't tell you anything. “But I don't want you to tell anybody.”

“What?” You gaped at him, “why the hell not?”

“People will think my condition is worse than it is and you heard Rowena, there's only room for a couple.” He wasn't going to ruin your dream,you had worked much to hard for him to pull you down.

“But-”

He shook his head, “no buts.” Cas brought his hand up, that thing that took someone's pulse was clipped onto his finger. He wiped your tears away with his thumb, “I promise you, I'll be okay.” 

You nodded reluctantly, he would be fine. You'd even make sure he got his medication, “how long are you in for?”

“I'm not in prison, Y/N.” He chuckled, “but until tomorrow. You should go practice, I'm kind of ruining it for the meet, aren't I?”

“Castiel Novak, you are not ruining anything.” You tell him firmly, your head hung low. He grabbed your chin and forced you to look up, he wasn't pushy about it. He was actually rather gentle. 

Cas gave you a long, hard look, as if he were trying to decide on something. His eyes closed for a good minute and when he opened them, they were watering. 

“I love you, Y/N.” 

And he meant it. You cared about him even though the two of you had disliked each other for years, it was crazy to him that a mere date could stitch a bond between the two of you so strong that you'd be willing to cover for him. His health. Knowing it could get you into such trouble.

Your own eyes began to water and you wrapped your arms around him the best you could, “I love you too, Castiel.”

You looked up and gave him a soft, slow kiss on the lips. He tensed up at first but soon returned it, his stubble scratching against your cheeks making you happy, despite the all the shock and bad news.

“What does this make us?” He asked when you pulled away, “the most cliché couple ever?”

“Something like that,” you mused, “but I think it also calls for me getting you some fast food instead of whatever they have here.”

Castiel laughed, “you're already the best girlfriend I could ever ask for.”

Your heart skipped a beat, “girlfriend?” 

“If you wouldn't mind?” He suddenly became nervous, maybe he shouldn't have just assumed.

Shaking your head you hugged him again, “I don't mind. Girlfriend it is, boyfriend. Um, but just tell them I'm your wife so I can get in past visiting hours.”

\---

“Breathing okay?” You asked him for the millionth time. Your uncomfortable blue leotard with a flowy skirt was the least of your troubles, Cas was discharged from the hospital yesterday and you were about to perform in front of Olympic judges to see if you could get in.

Not just any judges, the dreaded Metatron and Lucifer. Though, more people were scared of Metatron. 

He was the harshest judge and went strictly by the book. It was more than intimidating. 

To top it all off this shit was going to be on TV.

“I'm breathing just fine, Y/N.” Cas reminded you. Standing up as straight as could, posture was everything and it really helped his breathing.

“Good, good.” You nodded anxiously. 

Castiel didn't look convinced by your dismissal. “Please stop worrying, I'll be fine.” He says wrapping his arm around your shoulder, “and when they call our number, we’re gonna do great.”

You allowed yourself to take a deep breath, “I'm counting on you to not hack up a lung.” The reply sounded a lot harsher than it was supposed to, but Cas really didn't seem to mind. In fact, he laughed and kissed the top of your head. Something Rowena liked to see the two of you do often.

While you were lost in thought, your number was called and Cas gave you an award winning smile. Squeezing his hand you skated out to the middle of the rink and bowed slightly to the audience. You had always been afraid of big crowds, but the nerves weren't getting to you like you thought they would.

Cas seemed to be your lucky charm tonight. That or you couldn't find those damn TV cameras.

Metatron looked the two of you over, he looked as scary as the stories.

Lucifer on the other hand looked like he was just having fun, he wasn't the devil other skaters had warned you about.

You and Cas got into position, your heart pounding in anticipation. The soft classical music began to play and you skated away from each other, only to be brought back as things got louder.

Again, you were caught in the feeling of pure bliss. Everything was right, the music, the people clapping when you landed your jump.

Perfect.

And when you had finished, people were throwing roses and Cas, Cas actually wasn't coughing. 

“I'm going to puke.” You mumbled to yourself, catching yourself on the Jumbotron. 

Castiel laughed, “sit, they’re getting our scores ready.”

Rowena sat behind the two of you like a proud mother, all three of you looked up at the scoreboard. Even Gabriel and Crowley had come together just this once and looked at the little scoreboard with your names on the side.

When the score was posted your heart swelled and you burst into tears. Cas wrapped his arms around you and hugged you with a loud laugh.

You and Castiel Novak were going to the Olympic Winter Games.


	7. A Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure awful smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really cannot write smut, this is my third time writing it and my first writing it well(?).
> 
> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! But as I said before, I can't write it. I felt weird the whole time XD 
> 
> But it was planned in my story board, so it HAS BEEN DONE.
> 
> At least I tried.

Crowley, Gabriel, and Rowena had invited you to come celebrate with them, but you and Cas had other ideas.

Ideas that you would've vomited at as teenagers, even three days ago you would've screamed at the idea of sleeping with Castiel. Not just _sleeping_ , but fucking.

As soon as you were in Cas’ apartment, he pushed you against the wall and attacked your neck with kisses, you were sure he wouldn't be lifting you if his chest hurt.

“Cas, is your heart healthy enough for sex?” You ask with a slight grin, mocking the commercials that advertised medication.

“Do you really want me to call my doctor and find out?” He laughed against your neck, but when you didn't do anything he pulled away, “really?”

You nodded and gave him a look, you didn't want his condition to get worse because the two of you had sex. He was allowed to take a bronchodilator, but he hadn't yet. Which kind of upset you.

He needed to take care of himself.

Cas reluctantly put you down and pulled out his cell phone, he couldn't believe you were making him do this. You saw him dial the doctor and you smiled triumphantly. 

You decided to let him talk to his doctor in private and went over to his bed, it was bigger than yours. Laying down, you let out a sigh, it was also softer than yours. You'd be stealing his bed. Hearing him pour a glass of water and open the pill bottle you grinned.

“Doc said I could!” Castiel came into the room moments later and pounced on you. 

You let out a laugh and leaned up to kiss him. He kisses you back gently, his arm wrapping around your waist. You had never seen Cas like this, first the ‘I love you’ and now he actually wanted to go all the way.

You were in love and going to the Olympics! Holy shit.

“Kiss me.” You requested and he did. 

His lips met yours, gentle at first, but it slowly got more and more heated. His hands moved from around your waist so he could unzip your hoodie that kept your leotard clean before the meet.

Cas pushed it off your shoulders and threw it to the ground, not needed and not wanted. Leaving you in a silly little bra with no straps. “Is this too easy for me?” He asked, something of a sly grin on his face.

“Just take your clothes off, Cas.” 

He laughed, taking his own pesky leotard off. Sadly, he had worn underwear underneath it as well.

“Who, um, who's going to strip first?” You asked, being a lot more nervous than you thought you'd be. Why was sleeping with Cas more nerve racking than skating in front of Olympic judges?

“Maybe we should take off our own underwear at the same time?”

You sounded like children, but what else could you do? Communication was key, you supposed. Especially since you were skating partners and now maybe even real ones?

In the end you both agreed to Cas’ idea and your bra and panties were gone far before his boxers finally came off. Your face turned a rosy pink and you scoffed, “of course you're above average.”

Cas covered his mouth as not to laugh out loud from your comment, “I don't think now is the time to stroke my ego.” Oh, but he loved it. It wasn't hard to catch that he did either.

“Cas, there's no way that's fitting inside me.” This time it was really a joke and Cas frowned at you, it wasn't a ‘you're right’ frown, but a ‘knock it off’ frown. One Chuck had often given you both.

You laughed this time, but it was cut short when you gasped and he leaned over you and took one of your breasts into his mouth. You truly had not expected him to start, but now that he had you weren't letting him stop.

Warmth pooled between your thighs and you moaned once Castiel had grazed his teeth against your hardened nipple. He liked that sound more than he liked hearing you praise him. They were almost the same, however, this one was automatic.

“I-I don't really like teasing.” You managed and with that he pulled away.

“Where is the fun in that?” He asked in a borderline whiny tone. 

You thought about it for a moment before you nodded, “let me on top and I'll show you the fun in it.” 

Bold words coming from you, so bold Cas decided to give in and let you do what you wanted. He lays down on his back and gets comfortable, “show me what you've got.” 

You sat up and hovered over him just like he had done to you. Lowering yourself onto his lap you could feel his thick cock slowly fill you up, you sighed in total bliss, Cas groaning, his pantie wetting voice working true wonders. At first you waited, trying to get a feel for him, which mainly meant you were wiggling around on his lap, driving him crazy.

When you had finally found that feeling you began rocking your hips back and forth as he thrusted up. You felt his hands hold onto your waist, trying to keep you still for long enough so he could get used to feeling how tight you were around him.

“What's wrong, baby, can't take what I've got?” You teased in a breathy tone.

Cas’ eyes, which had been shut, opened quickly. “Excuse me, you didn't tell me how fucking tight your pussy was going to be.” 

His mix between dirty talk, annoyance, and praise was a goddamn whirlwind. You started moving down harder against him, causing him to grunt out in surprise. 

“You like the way I ride you, huh, Castiel? You like how tight I am around your big cock? Oh, Castiel I know how much you like it,” it was your turn to dirty talk him into complete submission and you had felt the way his cock twitched when you said his full name.

You could feel a firm knot start to grow in your lower stomach, making yourself clench around him. Spurring him on.

“Fuck, are you going to cum?” Cas asks, his short nails digging into your hips.

Never in a million years do you think Cas would say that to you, but damn did you love it. “Yes, fuck, Cas yes!” With your sudden eagerness Cas bucked his hips up, hitting so much deeper than he had before, each time pushing against that spot that made you want to scream. Building up and up until finally you felt the massive wave of euphoria wash over you.

There was no way you could keep quiet, you shouted, really loudly. Poor Cas’ neighbors.

When he felt you clench around him Cas moaned just as loudly, finally letting himself cum. He stopped thrusting and pushed into you fully letting everything he held fill you up. 

You wobbled on top of him for a moment before your body went limp against him, you had to admit, his chest was a pretty nice pillow.

He would argue not as nice as yours, but still.

“I love you.” You whispered in his ear, you could feel him pulling the blanket up around the two of you. As well as him slowly pulling out, honestly, you wouldn't even mind if he hadn't.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you just want the plot; Cas' heart is healthy enough to have sex and Reader makes him take bronchodilators.


	8. On The Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang travels to the Olympic stadium. Cas and Reader have some more fun on the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/C = eye color.

“Look at you two,” Crowley scolded, “please tell me you weren't up all night fucking?”

“Not all night.” Cas replied cheekily, causing you, Charlie, and Balthazar to groan. 

Everyone had come out to say goodbye and wish the two of you luck. Even Charlie, who was smack dab in the middle of a movie marathon. “You're going to rock!” She said, bouncing excitedly, “I'm going to watch you on TV and everything.”

“As am I. I'll even record it on the DVR so you can watch yourself.” Balthazar chimed in, he didn't like seeing you go, but he was happy because it was the Olympics. How many times could someone say ‘my roommate is an Olympian’? 

“Are you still going to make me watch it if I fall on my face?” You asked, crossing your arms with a smile.

Charlie and Balthy looked at each other, “of course.” They replied in unison.

Great.

“Would you two hurry up?” Gabriel groans, popping his head out of the window. “I'm just here to check things, I have a date.”

Castiel rolls his eyes at his brother, “who this time?”

Balthazar snickered, “I do believe he just called you a whore.” 

You, Charlie, and Rowena groaned this time. Quickly, you hugged your two best friends goodbye for awhile. You didn't forget to wave to everyone as you got onto the bus.

Chuck looked as proud as ever, Ruby was listening to her music to keep from getting sappy, Sam and Gadreel told you to make them proud, and Dean? Dean was there smiling like he knew all. He probably did.

“Come on, Cas!” Rowena called, he and Gabriel switching places, causing everyone to smile because this was it.

Charlie and Ruby said goodbye and something along the lines of; ‘have fun!’ Which you were sure to do. Unless you did actually did fall.

Cas sat next to you as the bus started to move, you couldn't help but squeal excitedly, “the Olympics!” You shout with a bounce. It got a laugh out of both Rowena and Cas.

“Alright, no more shouted, Rowena and I need to go over the numbers. Don't make a mess.” Crowley tells the two of you before the redhead follows him to the back of the bus.

No shouting and no mess, “he just low key told us not to have sex.” You commented, a smirk present on your lips.

“He just told us not to.” Cas laughed, his lips meeting your cheek for a sweet second. “We should anyway.”

You rolled your eyes, “where, in the tiny shelves that are the bus beds?”

“I heard the bathroom is pretty big, for being on a bus.”

“You're sick.” But you let a small laugh out, “we could do it right here.”

\---

And you did, right on the half couch seat thing. Nearly getting caught by Crowley in the process. 

“You're nuts.” 

“You keep calling me these names because you love me.” Cas murmured, nuzzling his face into your neck. “You love me and we’re going to the Olympics.” 

You could feel the smile on his lips and it warmed your heart, running your fingers through his dark locks you try to memorize everything about this moment. “I love you, Cas.”

“I love _you_.” Castiel replied. He took a deep breath before speaking again, “after the Olympics...would you, um, would you want to marry me?”

You didn't get whatever joke he was playing, “are you being serious?” 

Cas laughed against your neck and sat up so his sparkling blue eyes could look into yours curious E/C ones. “Yes, I haven't really planned anything, but I'd like for you to be my fiancée for awhile-” 

“See if our niceness towards each other lasts?” You giggle an interruption. 

Cas’ eyes lit up, “exactly!” 

Slowly, but surely, you nodded. Agreeing the whole plan, “after the Olympics we’ll get engaged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short, I cry. But as many of you know, it's back to school season, THAT MEANS VERY SLOW UPDATES IF ANY UNTIL WINTER BREAK.
> 
> Please, no tears. I tried not to leave it on a cliffhanger, I really hope you enjoy! :)


	9. Last Verse Same As The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' health takes a turn at the end of their final practice and he's rushed to the hospital, Reader tells Cas that his dream isn't worth his life.

The rink was huge, but you had suspected it would be. Olympics and all. Cas left small kisses on your cheeks and neck, not letting you properly enjoy it. “Not that I don't love the affection, but would you get a load of this?” 

Cas’ chuckle was right in your ear and made your knees weak, thankfully, he didn't seem to notice and neither did anyone else. The two of you look at the empty rink in awe, go big or go home right?

“When do we get to practice on this thing?” He asked turning to Rowena with a grin.

“Tonight, one of the first groups on, actually.” 

Cas had the biggest smile when she said that, it almost reminded you of a child’s. With his hands in yours, you pulled him along. “I love you, Cas.” 

If it was possible, you'd say his smile got bigger with his reply, “I love you too.”

\---

A few teams from other countries sat around on some bleachers, most likely looking out for the competition. Cas looked confident and that made you feel confident. These skaters had nothing on you, you were sure of it.

Lacing up your skates you were on the clean ice as soon as you could be, “it’s so smooth.” You tell Cas, who laid down like Ruby on the bleachers. 

“And these are really relaxing.” He replied, giving you a thumbs up. Cas was totally in his element, it actually made you stop worrying about him. You were sure he had taken his meds before this and you were proud of him for it.

“Come on!” You called, slowly coaxing him to get up.

Rowena laughed at how close the two of you had gotten and to be perfectly honest she had always wanted it that way. She felt the two of you were almost made for each other. That was just her matchmaking heart.

Cas skates onto the rink and smiles at you, both just having fun for the time being. “Can you believe we’re here?” He asked, gently skipping along on the ice.

You laugh at him and shake your head, “no not really, but we are.” You reply before Rowena is out and instructing.

Between then and now you didn't understand what was going on. You thought Cas had taken his medicine, you thought he had brought his water, _you thought._

Castiel could hardly breathe, you could hardly breathe when the Olympic medics came rushing onto the ice. 

**“Cas!”**

That ringing from the movies filled your ears, your knees felt weak. No, no. He didn't take his medicine, he made you think he was okay.

You didn't have a lot of time to feel betrayed, right now you needed to worry about Cas, with all your strength you push past your competition, they all had worried expressions now. None as evil or malicious as some articles had said.

Was it normal to feel so awful after being just fine? Stepping up into the ambulance they gave you oxygen. 

Why would they give you oxygen? Probably to stop the dizzy feeling that had almost taken you completely over.

\---

Your head ached, your chest ached, your feet ached, but you didn't bat an eye. 

You sat next to Cas, who was laying in a hospital bed unmoving and unconscious. The way he looked broke your heart, he wasn't sweaty anymore, but you could tell he had been. He felt feverish to the touch, it made you flinch. Thankful, he didn't look like he was in any pain.

“Castiel,” you whispered quietly to him, “you bastard.” The words were added as a tease, hoping he was just playing one cruel joke. Running your fingers through his hair, your eyes begin to water, “you dulled my skates.” 

He didn't wake up.

You didn't mind too much since the heart monitor kept its steady beat, you just wished he would have.

“Y-You better pay for them.” You finally broke, sobbing into his shoulder. “You bastard.”

“Why are you calling me names?” A pained deep voice asks and your head shoots up.

“Cas!”

He's awake, looking highly amused. The look fades when he sees the tears, “no, no, no crying. Who made you cry?” 

“You did, you big dork!” You hug him, much like you did the first time he was in the hospital. “You aren't taking care of yourself, Cas. This dream isn't worth it.”

“What?”

“Nothing is worth your life, Castiel Novak, do you understand me? We should just quit, there are other skaters for the US. We-”

“No. Y/N are you hearing yourself?” Cas asked almost panicked.

Before you can go off on a rant, you calm yourself. “Cas, you're sick. I can't… I can't watch you do this to yourself.”

He sucked in a breath and shook his head, “I'll get better, I promise.”

“You're taking those pills, Novak. This dream, the Olympics.” You pause, “they aren't worth your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is a bitch, so this took FOREVER and it's SHORT!! But it's finally here without editing, enjoy!


	10. I Dream A Little Dream Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets out of the hospital and Reader switches their routine to something calmer, angering Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS LEFT, GET PSYCHED

**Childhood**

“My costume is brighter than yours!” You yell, a costume much too large for you in your hands. You were going to wear that costume to the Olympics when you were older because Castiel Novak wasn't going to beat you. There was no way.

“Y/N, darling, they're the same color.” Your mother calls, happily chatting with Cas’ mom and teenage brother, Gabriel.

Cas frowned at you, evil intentions defiantly behind it. “Don't worry, Y/N. No one's going to see your costume because they'll be looking at mine.” The snot replied. 

You hated that boy, your mother thought you'd hate Hannah, but she didn't really like skating, so she was no threat. Castiel loved skating and he was mean to you, that gave you all the reason to hate his guts.

“Castiel, what have I been telling you?” His mother scolds, embarrassed.

The little boy with bright blue eyes pouts, “if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all.” He recites the age old lesson.

“There, you see Y/N, you could learn a thing or two from Castiel.”

You look at him a frown, “bite me.”

\---

**Adolescent**

“Nice dress, Y/N. Very bright.” Castiel taunted, the picture day lights reflected off both of you and it took all your willpower not to throw your fist into his face.

So you smiled, “thanks Cas, but sorry, I'm afraid I can't see your tie. It's awfully dull. Like your personality.” 

A few close friends ‘ohhh’d as you walked away from him. Trying not to smile too much. Managing to sneak into the hallway, you get a black Sharpie out of your locker. You had just gotten it that day, after all.

_“Remember that one time I wrote ‘I heart dicks’ on your locker in high school?” You giggled behind your napkin, trying to finish chewing. The best day of high school was that day, you had gotten a brand new sharpie marker, and went for it._

\---

**Adulthood**

You gently cradled his face, leaving kisses everywhere you could as he recovered. He would laugh occasionally, but never told you to stop. Cas found the treatment relaxing, perfect even.

“Are you in pain?”

“No.” He shook his head, “are you?”

“Cas, I don't have time for you to be a little shit.” You laughed, brushing your fingers through his hair again. He might never admit it, but he really liked the way it felt. “Does your chest hurt?” You ask in a much gentler voice.

Cas shakes his head and leans up to kiss your cheek, proving his point. “I'm just sorry I ruined our last practice.” He realized he needed to take the medicine to help him feel better, how was he going to explain that little scene to the other Olympians?

Looking down at him with the most care and love you could muster, you shake your head. “Don't apologize. No one’s mad at you, Cassie. But if you don't take those goddamn pills, I'm going to shove them down your throat.”

“You aren't mad?” He teases after hearing your words.

He got the anger, he did. Cas knew it wasn't at him, but because of something he did.

At this point, you decided to risk something. “I'm going to run to the food court and get us something, okay?” Using this excuse, you slip out of the room. Picking up your phone you call Rowena. It was sneaky and you knew Cas would hate it, but you switched to the plan B routine. 

It was easier and relied heavily on the female skater, you and Cas had only practiced it twice separately, but it was a price you were willing to pay.

Keeping your promise you had gotten a PB&J sandwich for Cas and a small pudding cup for yourself, or was it Jell-o? You couldn't tell. Either way it tasted just fine.

“I love you very much, you know that right?”

Castiel chuckled and nodded, “yes, I do know and I love you very much too.”

That was good, now he couldn’t hold changing the routine over your head. Because love.

“Is something wrong?” Cas asked, he started to sit up, they way people always do when they’re worried. It sent a slight panic through you, did you want to tell him? Of course. But how would he react?

Then again, his question was if something was wrong and technically, nothing was wrong. “Nothing's wrong.” You reply, shaking your head. “I did want to tell you something, though.”

“And that is?” 

You swallowed nervously, “I, um, you know that backup routine we had?” 

Cas nodded slowly, he was now sitting up fully and you knew he had some idea of what you had done, but he didn't want to go out on a limb and say anything he might regret. 

“Well, I thought it would be easier for you so I-”

“You didn’t.”

You stopped before powering through, “I did.”

Cas doesn't know whether to be mad or relieved, he sadly chosen the first one. “I can't believe you did that, Y/N. I can do the original.”

“You'll hurt yourself, Castiel, I can't let you do that.”

He looks angry for a moment, before just looking hurt. “Why didn't you just ask me?”

It breaks your heart, but you stand strong. “Cas, honey. I love you and I didn't do this in spite of you. Do you know how much that practice scared me? Or when you ended up in the hospital the first time? The second routine is just as good, it's just as skill, no one will laugh at us for doing it. It takes some time off you and gives it to me so you don't get worn out too fast.” 

Your explanation seemed to calm him, the anger and hurt was replaced with thought and understanding. He let out a long sigh, “next time, would you please tell me?” He's smiling now and reaching for your hand to hold it in his.

“I will, I promise.”

\---

“Cas, it's good to have you back.” Rowena smiled when you walked in with him through the hotel door. Thankfully this time you two weren't in the middle of a heavy make out session.

“Good to be back.” He smiled, taking a seat on the end of the bed so he could take his shoes off.

You smiled, he was acting like his normal self again. That was all any of you could've asked for. “Did any of the other Olympians… ask?”

Rowena nodded slowly, “they did, but I didn't tell them much.” Sometimes fellow Olympians become snakes and Rowena was like a den mother, she couldn't let that happen to her babies.

You nodded, Rowena discussed a few more things about what would happen tomorrow before leaving you in peace. 

“You feeling alright, Cassie?”

“I feel great.” 

Since he said that, you tackled him onto the bed and gave him a sweet kiss, to which he happily returned. “Would you mind if I stayed with you tonight?” He had just gotten out of the hospital and you needed to give him a good cuddle.

“I'd only mind if you left.” Cas replied. 

One more day and the two of you would be true Olympians, on TV and everything for the whole world to see, and you know what?

All you cared about at that moment was Cas.


	11. Gold, Silverfish, Bronze + Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for them to show what they've got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crack is basically some plot holes I've made the characters point out.
> 
> It's really short, I apologize, but I plan on making the finally super long!

There you and Castiel stood, in the middle of the Olympic ice rink on the final day, all eyes and cameras on you. “I still can't believe you.” Cas says with a fake smile, his anger had slowly died down, but he still wasn't happy with the routine you had picked.

Your smile on the other hand was a shit eating grin, you were proud of yourself. “What can I say?” You shrugged, “I'll always be your enemy, my love.” 

He had to hold in his scoff as the gentle music started to play, here goes nothing. Skating backwards, you feel the cold air breathe against you. A more natural smile finds both your lips. 

Cas’ breath was even and calm thanks to the bronchodilator you made him take. Just like the first time you'd skating together, everything looked and felt like clockwork.

The gentle clicking of skates was only heard by you and Cas, but it was magic. Occasionally you heard the voices of the judges, Metatron and Lucifer. They seemed fair, but you never caught anything other than a ‘nice’ or a questioning ‘hm’. 

You decided to ignore it the best you could, letting your now sharpened skates take the lead, guiding them just a bit before they make the magic.

All of it seemed to flash before your eyes, the camera flashes, the clapping, the roses and stuffed toys being thrown down to you.

With that being said, you guessed everyone liked you. Turning to look at Cas, you notice he's breathing heavily, his face pink. Not red. A sigh of relief leaves your lungs as you skate off to those special seats where one gets their score. 

Rowena was quick to hand Cas a water and he was glad to take it. Although there were a ton of people around all of you, it felt like it was silent. You and Cas swore you'd be able to hear a pen drop.

When the scores came in you felt relived, the weight of the world off your shoulders. You did better than the last three couples. Putting you in place with the gold!

“We’re so close, Y/N!” Cas smiled, hugging you.

“We just have to see how the others do.” Crowley encouraged, sometimes your sponsor, but forever your cheerleader.

\---

Waiting, waiting, waiting. Couples skated, only one fell, which made you pretty sad since they'd worked so hard only to slip up, no pun intended. You squeezed Cas’ hand, his breathing was back to normal and you couldn't have been happier about it.

After the last couple got off the ice, everyone could feel time stand still. Metatron and Lucifer shuffled papers and talked to each other and the other judges, finally making their choice.

Metatron stood up with his mic and read; “in third place, winning the bronze are Lora Schka and Ivan Kertz for Ukraine. In second place, winning the silver are Y/N L/N and Castiel Novak for the USA.”

Cas held you tightly, silver. You had won silver! You didn't care who won the gold, not anymore. 

In that moment, Cas realized it didn't matter what place you had won in your first Olympics, but how he got there and what he learned along the way. It sounded cheesy, hell, it was cheesy, however, it was also true.

That Novak boy had found the love of his life and lived his dream. He was happy and so were you. “We got the silver.” He smiled,his voice hardly understandable in all the noise.

“I know.” You grinned, lightly hitting his shoulder, “we did it.”

 

\---Thoughts From the Cast---

 

“They would've won the gold if Y/N wouldn't have switched routines.” - Cas

“If Cas wasn't sickly they could've done the right routine.” - Y/N

“I'm hardly in this bloody story.” - Crowley

“You? I've hardly had any dialogue in this chapter!” - Rowena


	12. Mommy & Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few years since the Olympics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K/N = Kids name. :3

"Mommy, daddy!” A small voice called, a little girl, who was only four years old called out to you. A small frozen pond was under your feet and the little girl was clippity clopping her way over to you and Castiel. Not the best way to get across the ice, but she seemed to be making it work.

Cas smiled, getting down on one knee. He opened his arms to her, awaiting her crash, “come on, sweetheart. You're so close!” 

Your and Cas’ little girl slide into his arms, it definitely was not graceful, but it was adorable. Although, everything she did was adorable. Naturally, you were biased because she was your daughter.

Yes, it just so happened that the night Cas got out of the hospital and you had that great _sleepover,_ K/N was connived. It, of course, was shocking to find out a few weeks after you brought the silver medal home, but Cas and you were already engaged by then and he was over the moon. You really had never seen him so excited.

Nine months Cas had spent getting better with his breathing, going to more doctors, working at a small cafe, (he look like a total cutie in the uniform) and being an overprotective husband/almost father. Somewhere in those nine months, Cas had gone to a specialist and found out he no longer had COPD. It was just gone. 

Once he found out it was gone, he decided to marry you right then and there. There was no fancy wedding, but it did have your parents, closest friends and the one you loved. It was one of the greatest days of your life, which was followed by the birth of your daughter.

“I wanna, I wanna skate like you and mommy!” K/N nearly screeched as she jumped some more, she was defiantly way too hyper for pond skating. The pond Cas and Hannah went to on their first date, although now, you didn't ignore Hannah because she had married Zachariah. Marriage for her meant no more trying to pull her away from your husband. That was all in your past and you'd thankfully leave it there whenever you saw her.

Castiel smiled gently at her, “and if you practice, you'll be able to.” He said, picking her up. “It's getting a little too cold for you, little girl, why don't we head back to the car so we can go get dinner?”

Your little girl practically jumped out of his arms while pulling off her skates, she made a mad dash in only socks to get to your car, parked a few yards away. 

“She's so you.” You tell Cas, who laughs in reply.

“She's going to catch a cold if we don't hurry.” 

Nodding you do the same thing she did, take off your skates and run across the snow.

“She's like me, is she?” Cas teased, actually taking the time to put on his boots. Luckily you had a key and scooped your baby girl up into the back seat, making sure she was safely buckled up. “Comfy?” You asked her, taking off her wet socks to put on fresh dry ones. After four years, you learn things.

K/N nodded, “yes, mama.”

Your heart melted at her response, you really loved being called ‘mama’ by the sweet little girl and Cas took notice to this. He would never tease you about it, no, he loved how happy you got when K/N called you mama. Cas would be lying if he said he didn’t like it when she called him papa.

You shut the car door and scrambled to the passenger seat, but only after Cas stole a sweet kiss from you. 

\---

You couldn't help but laugh as your daughter insisted on ordering herself, it wasn't that it was funny or that she couldn't read. You and Castiel taught her to read as soon as she was able to speak and hold her own head up, it was necessary to both of you, but she didn't realize that she was looking at the drinks menu.

The adult drinks menu.

“Now, K/N, I don't think you’ll like any of these drinks. Especially because it's not legal.” Cas smiled, holding back his own laugh.

“But it's green.” She insisted, pointing at a Grasshopper Cocktail. 

Castiel leaned over to the waitress, “if you could get her a Sprite with green food coloring that would be amazing.”

She giggled a bit and nodded, obviously smitten with the little girl, “of course. One ‘Grasshopper’ for the big girl, and two water’s for mom and dad.” The young girl walked away, ready to tell all her friends about sweet little K/N.

“We’re tipping her extra.” You smile, your little girl bouncing in her seat.

\---

“Here, this one is mommy’s,” you said, showing your little girl the Olympic medals you’d won four years ago. “And they gave this one to daddy.”

“Uncle Bathly was watching on his TV?” K/N asked, even though she had heard the story over and over again. 

You grinned knowingly, “would you like it to be your bedtime story?”

“Again.” Castiel threw in as he watched the two of you with a smile. 

“Yes,” the little girl nodded, thinking something over, “I want you and daddy to tell it.” The girl wanted to hear her mommy and daddy tell the story so they could bounce off each other and she might get more information.

“Alright, come here.” Cas hoisted her up into his arms, ready to take her to bed. The little girl's hair was still slightly wet from the bath she had taken earlier, her eyes were a bold blue, like Cas’. But her hair was H/C, just like yours. It was cut short because she hated having it in her face and you knew she would cut it on her own if it was.

K/N room was a pale yellow, from when it was just a nursery. She wasn't old enough to care, as long as her toys were in the bin she was happy. 

Castiel tucked her in, just how she liked and sat on the edge of her bed. You followed suit on the other side. “Let's see.” You hummed in thought, knowing exactly where she wanted you to start, “your daddy dulled my ice skates.”

“It was an accident.” He defended.

“Yeah right!”

“Anyway, your mother found out I dulled her skates and punched me right in the face.”

“I made him bleed,” You added victoriously.

Cas scoffed, “I’m pretty sure you hit me with the blade.”

“I did not and you know it, Novak.”

This is defiantly what your daughter wanted to hear, she smiled as she watched you argue about your past and she quietly thanked her daddy. Because without him being the shit he was, she would've never been born. This story would be forever remembered by her, the story of how her family was _Saved By The Ice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not super long, but I think it ended decently. Comments are always welcomed, thank you for reading my story! :D

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I suck at series, but I really wanted to make this a thing, so here it is! Also, this was somehow inspired by ‘Death of a Bachelor’ by @icecream-and-gadreel on tumblr.


End file.
